1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to device housings, and particularly to a compact and easily assembled housing assembly for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Widely used methods of assembling a housing for a portable electronic device include using screws or other fasteners, or, alternatively, use of press-fit structures.
However, use of fasteners is time-consuming, and force applied to individual fasteners is rarely uniform, with stress generated on structural materials of the housing.
Press-fitting structures, however, while simplifying assembly considerably, can easily loosen with use, impairing the integrity of the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.